her heart beats red wine
by Souffles In Space
Summary: BlackX drabble collection. #3: something wicked. / "Even I used to put on a white sheet and go hunting for free candy as a kid. You're not getting out of it so easily, Kom."
1. great minds

**Disclaimer:** Teen Titans © DC / Warner Bros. - Full disclaimer on my profile.

**A/N:** I've done two Blackfire/Red X drabbles and I can foresee myself doing more, so I decided to move them both to a drabble collection. Sometimes AU, anachronistic order, maybe some will be oneshots. They'll be uploaded as they come so this collection will probably just have bursts of activity and then lay low for a while in between. The title is from the song _Toxic Valentine_ by All Time Low.

_Great Minds_ was a request from an anon on my Red X roleplay blog.

**Prompt:** "_BlackX drabble! They go to steal something (you choose what) and they realise that they are both going to steal the same thing._"

* * *

**her heart beats red wine**  
**~TT~**

* * *

**great minds****  
**

* * *

After all this time, the Jump City Museum still had no security against teleportation. Red X wasn't sure whether to feel disappointed or triumphant, so he settled with silently laughing at their expense as he fizzled into existence within the shadow-swathed building (directly beside the display containing his prize, as it turned out) and brushed phantom crumbs of dirt off of the '_X_' slashed across the chest of his costume.

The security cameras were looped. The alarms were disabled. He wasn't here to kick up a storm, not on this night, at least. He had a different agenda.

The glass surrounding the necklace (the large stones woven intricately into the metalwork were a deep, deep black that glimmered with subtle, violet stars in the low moonlight) was bullet-proof - X was not stupid. However, he was also aware that xenothium - when used correctly - could be much, _much_ more resilient than any bullet. It wouldn't take much to simply slice through the glass, retrieve the expensive trinket and slip away before anyone knew what he'd -

A burst of purple light.

The ceiling exploded outwards.

_So much for that plan._

A small cry of shock escaped X's mouth, mangled by the voice changer built into the thief's skull-patterned mask; instinct took the helm and threw him aside, where he rolled gracelessly across the floor and away from the pile of debris forming on the plush carpet. He came up one knee shakily, steadying himself with a hand on the floor.

Blackfire descended through the recently created, yawning gap in the ceiling with a black eyebrow raised and metal-clad arms crossed over her chest.

"...Am I interrupting something."

Despite himself, a fraction of the tension released from X's shoulders (after a swift glance to ascertain that the necklace was still intact and not buried beneath a tonne of rubble); he stood, straightened, cocked his head and half-smiled, because Blackfire was one of the few who would be able to tell through the mask.

"We've gotta stop meeting like this," he said teasingly, before turning his head pointedly towards the debris. "_Not_ that the ultimate destructive power isn't a complete turn-on, but maybe it's going to attract some unwanted attention? Just a guess."

Mentally, Red X congratulated himself on having the foresight to barricade the door to this particular room as panicked yells of security guards permeated the far wall. Blackfire just waved a hand in their direction dismissively and turned away from X - towards the necklace. "Let them come. I'm not walking out of here without my prize. And by the way," she added, throwing a smirk over her shoulder, "are you here for something, or do I need to worry about you having possessive, stalker-like tendencies?"

"Actually -" X sidestepped the mound of rubble to stand beside her, resting a hand on the glass of the display. The cacophony of boots colliding with the door faded into background noise. "- I'm here for my prize, too."

Their eyes met; they were quiet for a moment, acutely aware of there being barely an inch of space between them. A slow, cat-like smile stretched across the Tamaranean's golden-toned face.

"You live to be difficult, don't you, X?"

"'_Difficult_'s my middle name."

"Better than Peter, I guess." Blackfire took a minuscule step back. "Well, go ahead. I'll let you have this one. But next time, I won't be so easy on you."

"I'm betting on it, Princess." Just as expected - the xenothium razor sliced through the glass with ease, and the necklace was heavy in his hands. He tested its weight for a moment, turning it over, before stepping behind Blackfire and placing the jewellery around her neck.

His hands lingered on her shoulders; prising up the lower half of his mask, he planted a small kiss on her earlobe. "Happy anniversary, Kom."

She leaned backwards, sighing, but before she could respond, new voices reverberated outside of the room and the guards cried out in relief.

"_The Teen Titans!_"

"_The Titans are here!_"

"_It's about time!_"

Red X and Blackfire fired each other conspiratorial grins. Blackfire conjured a neon, violet starbolt; X conjured a shuriken and bowed.

"After you, Princess."

The door was blasted open by a stream of blue light - and from then on it was a fireworks display of red and black and blue and purple and green, Blackfire's necklace flashing in the moonlight.

* * *

**~TT~**


	2. mistletoe

**A/N:** Another old one I'm moving here. A Christmas one. Reposted in September. Not even the Christmas-themed furniture adverts are out yet, for X'hal's sake.

P.S. three guesses as to who Red X is going to be in this collection (the first two don't count).

* * *

**mistletoe**

* * *

Some joker — probably the old woman from the floor above; she'd always been sentimental, and had a formidable army of grandchildren who'd willingly jump if she told them how high — had had the smart idea of hanging tiny sprigs of mistletoe above each door in the complex (with a small package of gingerbread cookies at each doorstep, _definitely_ Mrs. Adamson's trademark). Reaching Jason's apartment, their jackets damp as the snow from outside began to melt, Kom only noticed it as Jason began to root around in his pockets for his key. She snorted, cocking a circular eyebrow.

"Cute."

"Hm?" Jason glanced up. "Oh."

"Strategically placing winter plants to pressure people into making out with you. Human traditions are strange — have I ever told you that?"

"On a regular basis." Jason smirked, producing his key and slipping it into the lock. "Let me guess. On Tamaran, you have to win a battle to the death and go through an arranged marriage before you get to play tonsil hockey."

"You forgot the unarmed Flarnop hunt," Blackfire replied flippantly, without missing a beat; Jason paused, trying to decipher whether or not she was joking. He looked at the mistletoe again, then straightened his back and looked at his girlfriend out of the corner of his eye.

Blackfire's eyes flashed violet. The mistletoe disintegrated. Jason's smile slipped slightly, and Blackfire chuckled.

"What, were you expecting a kiss?"

"Can you blame me?"

"Hmm. Who says we need an excuse?"

Depositing her twin shopping bags on the floor, Kom grabbed the lapels of Jason's jacket and pulled him forward. Jason's surprise was only momentary before he responded with enthusiasm — he cupped the back of her slender neck and titled his head slightly, opening his mouth. Every kiss with her was electrifying, sparks warming his lips and fingers and toes; he tasted like a delicious blend of spices, and she tasted like blackberry lipgloss and her last cup of coffee. Jason traced her lip with the tip of his tongue, smiling into the kiss.

Kom broke away quite suddenly, smiling back. "Easy, tiger. You've got my bags to carry in first."

Jason's laugh was throaty. "Now _that's_ unfair."

"Hey, I'm going easy on you. Next time you might have to bring back a Portkin's head first."

* * *

**~TT~**


	3. something wicked

**A/N:** This was requested by the lovely Freska a.k.a. blazin-b on Tumblr. (Who, may I add, is the most fantastic Blackfire roleplayer I've ever had the pleasure to know.) Yes, this one is super early as well, I know.

Also, I almost forgot to mention that I am accepting drabble prompts here. Y'know. If any of you guys are interested in reading about this beautiful crack pairing.

**Prompt:** _Teaching a certain raven haired Tamaranean the basics of Halloween and helping her pick out her first Halloween costume._

* * *

**something wicked**

* * *

Blackfire wrinkled her nose, picking at the web-patterned hem of a witch costume hanging on a rack of identical witch costumes. "And the point of the big charade _is_…?"

Red X shrugged. He leaned against the wall next to a display of cheap, glittery, Hallowe'en themed jewellery. "Hallowe'en started off as a religious thing," he explained, "All Hallow's Eve. Pagan or Catholic, I forget. I'm not sure anyone knows anymore. Point is, corporations latched onto it, as parasites do, and use it as an excuse to extort money out of people by selling them over-priced sweets, costumes, decorations and Hallmark cards."

"Which just _begs_ the question: why the hell am I doing this?"

"Because it's a rite of passage. Even _I_ used to put on a white sheet and go hunting for free candy as a kid. You're not getting out of it so easily, Kom. 'Sides," he added, eyes glinting; he reached into a nearby stack, pulling out a headband. "I've already got a costume idea for you."

Blackfire took one look at the headband and laughed. "You're not serious."

"Tamaraneans are descended from cats, right?"

"Hm." Smirking, Blackfire plucked the cat-eared accessory out of his hand, put it on his head and poked him in the chest. "If you're so _enthusiastic_, why don't I see _you_ buying yourself a costume?"

X grinned. "I've already got my costume."

Blackfire thought for a moment, then: "Even _I_ know that's lazy."

"Really? I think it's pretty ingenious. No one'll notice on Hallowe'en — the most I'll probably get is a few compliments on how realistic my '_costume_' is. Anyway —" He removed the headband and pushed it into Blackfire's hand. "— I think you're missing the point here, Princess."

"Oh?" She arched an eyebrow. "And what is that?"

"Trick-or-treat, right? Either _they_ treat, or _we_ trick." X glanced about the small costume store, reached into his messenger bag. He revealed a nozzle — spray paint cans. "And I'm betting that the Kiddy Leaguers won't be too willing to see us walk away with their treats…"

Blackfire tipped her head, appraised X for a moment, and smiled conspiratorially. "Maybe your human traditions aren't _entirely_ terrible."

* * *

**~TT~**


End file.
